


Return To the Chimera

by Mondeli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Canon, Cowboy action, Eli Doesnt die in treason, M/M, Tender - Freeform, Thranto, Thranto is canon, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondeli/pseuds/Mondeli
Summary: After many years, Eli Vanto returns to the Empire.





	Return To the Chimera

Eli Vanto gulps as the doors to the airlock open, and he is greeted by two long lines of stormtroopers, who step into a salute. Vanto takes a deep breath in through his nose and begins to walk forward between the columns that flanked either side of him. Thrawn certainly kept his ship in order without Eli, much to the commanders surprise. Eli thought back to the state of things before his departure, and that Thrawn needed his help with practically everything from dealing with inventory to managing the work shifts of his crew. For all of his tactical genius on the battlefield, Thrawn lacked the experience to properly manage such a large ship.

Apparently that had changed.

Eli reaches the end of the long hallway and exits through the door, nodding a dismissal to the troopers who had welcomed him. A pit starts forming in his stomach as he notices that Thrawn isn’t even there. Instead, he was greeted by a different familiar face, Faro. 

“Welcome back to the Empire, Commander.” She gave him a welcoming, yet tired smile.

“Is somethin’ the matter, Commander?” Eli asks. It seemed that his Outer Rim accent was back with full force, probably due to the fact that Eli had almost exclusively been speaking in Sy Bisti for the past several years. Eli wasn’t sure if he liked that or not, but he knew that it wouldn’t win him any points with the Imperial Admiralty.

Faro chuckles. “It’s Commodore now!” Eli shortly realises that she was now the ranking officer and quickly springs into a salute! “Don’t worry about all that.” She smirks. “Come on. I want to speak with you in my quarters.” She begins to walk down the corridor and waves him along. 

“Pardon my askin’, Commodore” Eli interjects, “but wouldn’t it be more… fittin’ for me to see the Admiral first?” 

Faro stops and sighs deeply. “We don’t have to be so formal, you know.” She murmurs. “We may be officers in the empire, but we’re still friends too, right?”

Eli feels his face heat up and he clenches his teeth. Damn, she was right… had it really been so long that he forgot that? Eli sighs and gives her a reassuring smile. “Right… apologies. Still, I believe it is Imperial protocol for me to speak with Thrawn.” Eli cocks his head questioningly. “Has somethin’ happened to him?”

“Right… about that” Faro groans. “He’s changed a lot since you’ve last seen him, and I wanted to get you up to speed before meeting him.” Her face reads dead seriousness, and he even detects a small amount of sympathy for him in her voice. “I just think the most appropriate place for that would be in my quarters, without the ears of everyone else on the Chimera.”

Vanto nods understandingly. “Lead the way, ma’am.”  
Faro smiles at him and returns to her walking. “It’s good to have you back, Vanto.” She murmurs.

“He WHAT!?” Eli hollers, full of surprise and a hint of rage.

“Can you please be a bit more quiet!?” Faro hisses. “As I said, Thrawn has changed. Ever since you left…” She pauses. “He’s been a lot more... ruthless these days, and I would say he’s gotten a lot more self-destructive as well.”

Eli blinks, not able to muster up a response.

“You see, there have been occasions where despite Thrawn being… Thrawn, he makes illogical decisions you would expect of a newly-graduated imperial officer!” Faro vents.

Eli’s face is firm. He knows what he needs to do. “Thank you kindly for informin’ me of all this.” he says quietly and stands up. “I think I need to have a conversation with Thrawn m’self.”

“Good luck” Faro nods. “And try to go a little easy on him. I’m not sure why he’s been acting this way, but it may not be for selfish reasons”

“I’ll consider it.” Eli murmurs and leaves the office silently. Was what Faro said actually true? Or was she just exaggerating it? Could Thrawn have actually done all of those awful things? Well, he was about to find out… Eli boards a turblolift and sets the destination to the bridge.

He waits a few moments, only accompanied by the humming of the lift, to hear the “clang” of the lift coming to a halt and the hissing of the door sliding open. He steps out onto the bridge to see it look nearly identical as to how he remembered it. Officers scurrying about, others focusing on their stations, all of them working to the best of their ability. Though there was something new… a command chair sitting directly in the center of the bridge? No doubt that was an addition from Thrawn. Eli approaches the chair and as he suspects, spots the outline of a familiar Chiss.  
Eli takes a deep breath and walks around to the other side of the chair to face him. 

Thrawn.

They stare at each other for 7 seconds, locking eyes. Utter silence from both of them. Only for Thrawn to speak.  
“Commander Vanto.” He greets in his smooth voice. “What a pleasure it is to finally see you again.” The corners of Eli’s lips tighten. “Is something the matter?” Thrawn stands up, and looks down on Eli. Spast, he was taller than Eli remembered. “If you would like some time for us to catch up, perhaps there would be some time for both of us later this rotation?”

Eli remains quiet, continuing to lock eyes with Thrawn, before giving a brief nod.

Thrawn smiles politely. “Very well. I observe that you don’t aren’t in the mood to talk, but perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I at least showed you to your quarters?” he inclines his head respectfully. 

“Very well” Eli replies coldly. “I would like to speak to you in private anyhow.” 

Thrawn pauses, taking note of this, and leads Eli back into the elevator. Under different circumstances, being cooped up in a small elevator with Thrawn and him alone would be quite exhilarating, but times have changed. 

Thrawn leads Eli down several passages before finally arriving at a door. Thrawn gestures to welcome him inside, and Eli walks in. It seems to be fairly ordinary quarters. A bed on the other side of the room, a sink on the wall, a table and a couple chairs on the other. 

“Now…” Eli begins. “Explain to me why ya’ve been such an IDIOT these past few years!” Thrawn was now painfully aware as to why Eli had waited until they were in private to have this conversation, or at least Eli hoped he was. “I mean standing out in the open to shoot at a Defender with a pistol?” Eli rasps. “Do ya want to get yerself killed!?” Thrawn continues to stare at Eli silently. “And why is Pryce on here so much!? We know what she did on Batonn! Karabast, the entire crew suspects it! Yet ya trust her to the point of giving her your entire fleet to command?!” Eli shakes his head disapprovingly. 

“Eli… you must understand-” Thrawn murmurs before being almost instantly cut off by Eli.

“Thrawn, I really wanna believe that ya’ve been doing the right thing…” Eli mutters as tears begin to swell in his eyes. “But I just cant. Tell me… why have ya been doin’ all this…?”

Thrawn just looks down at Eli, silent. “I’m not sure I can provide a response that can satisfy you.” Thrawn replies sorrowfully. “Perhaps it would be best for me to return to my duties for now. It seems there is much for us to think about. Would it be all right if we still met after my duties are complete?”

All Eli can do is give a firm nod. Tears are now streaming down his face. Thrawn turns around and exits the room, and as the doors shut, Eli collapses to his knees and begins to openly weep. What had happened to his friend? His.. partner? Could he do anything to bring him back, or was it already too late? He would find out later, but Eli wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Thrawn again.

After waiting in his room for a few hours, trying to gather his composure, Eli hears the clacking of boots approaching his door. Vanto sits up straight in anticipation as the door slides open, revealing the frustrated-looking Thrawn. Eli had never seen thrawn like this, let alone anything less than controlled. Despite all that had happened earlier, Eli couldn’t help but worry. “Thrawn, are ya all right?” He asks, concerned.

Thrawn sits down at the table and takes a deep breath. “I am doing quite well. It has just been an… eventful day.” he murmurs unconvincingly. Eli walks to him and places both of his hands on Thrawns shoulders. 

“Ya can talk to me. Come on, I can tell when you’re upset, even after all these years, I know what to look for.” Eli gives a half-hearted smirk down at him.

Thrawn blinks and looks up at Eli, a little off-guard. “You’ve learned how to observe quite well.” Thawn murmurs, his voice holding surprise.

“I was taught by the best.” Eli replies, winking at Thrawn. “Now please talk to me. What’s wrong?” Eli sits down across from him.

After this, Thrawn wastes no time in explaining the situation. “There have been groups of rebels sprouting up across the galaxy, much like the group we encountered who served under the Nighthawk.” Thrawn sighs. “Before, they were disorganized, weak, divided. Now they have begun forming together, and have been openly challenging the Empire on a galactic scale.” Thrawn covers his face with his hands before he continues, perhaps out of exhaustion, or potentially even embarrassment? “They have even bested me on more than one occasion.”

Eli’s eyes widen and he leans back, processing this. He thought to how Thrawn reacted back when he was bested by the Nighthawk. He had been nearly obsessed with catching the pirate after that. Eli could only imagine how he was feeling now… especially since Eli had left him alone for the past several years… “Thrawn… I’m sorry.” Eli murmurs. “I… I should have been here fer you.”

“Nonsense.” Thrawn replies, waving his hand dismissively. “I sent you to the Ascendancy of my own accord. In fact… I was the one in charge of keeping you away from what you really wanted to do with your career, to be the captain of a cargo hauler.” He adds quietly. Silence fills the room. It seems that the rebels weren’t the only thing that had been weighing down Thrawn.

“Listen… if you hadn’t interfeered with my career, I would be shipping cargo right now.” Eli begins, tension in his voice. “But that’s not what I want to do right now. I want to make a difference in the galaxy, and I wouldn’t even be in a position to do so if ya hadn’t helped me realize my potential.” His eyes meet Thrawn's radiant ones. “I may not have wanted to involve myself with the galaxy’s affairs at the time, but I realize that I can do a lot more good now than I ever could have done before. Because of that, I forgive you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.” Eli pronounces it perfectly. 

Eli had never seen a Chiss blush , and had tried to picture it in his mind's eye many times, but Eli never could have imagined how beautiful and colorful Thawn’s face became. Purple, red, pink, swirled across his face and became something Eli would remember for the rest of his life. 

“Commander Va-” Thrawn begins but is quickly stopped by Eli’s lips meeting his own. Thrawn does nothing to stop it, and nothing to break away, in fact he has been anticipating this moment for a long, long time. 

“For the last time, you can call me Eli” Vanto breathes, closing his eyes and keeping his head close to Thrawns. “Spast, I’ve missed you.” Eli whispers into Thrawn's ear.

“I must express that I too have felt that sentiment.” Thrawn purrs, and dips his head down to kiss Eli's neck. As Eli caresses his hands along Thrawn's body, he notices that his chiss is a lot more tense since the last time they had spent some time alone, no doubt due to overwork. Eli exhales forcefully out of his nose, and Thrawn picks up on this of course. “Am I… doing anything wrong?” Thrawn asks, caution in his voice.

“Oh you’re doin’ perfectly.” Eli smiles at Thrawn. “It’s just… how many days off is the Empire givin’ you these days?” Thrawn is silent, which is all the answer Eli needs. “Well… let’s just try to make this the best experience possible, then. Who knows when we can do this again?” Eli winks at Thrawn and raises his hands up to Thrawn's shoulders, and begins massaging them lovingly. 

“I… concur with that assessment.” Thrawn purrs, as he collapses to his knees out of pure relief. The blue man in turn begins to nuzzle the closest thing he can- Eli’s waist. Eli’s breaths become deeper as both of them continue in their different passions, and he can feel himself getting harder and harder as Thrawn continues to caress his face against Eli's cock. Vanto starts to mutter under his breath, but despite his efforts to keep his desires quiet, it seems that Thrawn had already put together what Eli wanted. 

Thrawn grabs Eli’s leggings, and tugs them down fiercely, revealing a massive bulge in his underwear. In a quick and efficient swipe from Thrawn, Eli's undergarment falls as well, and his cock springs out! In a cool manner, Thrawn wraps his hand around Eli’s cock and begins to lightly stroke it. Eli moans quietly, and maneuvers his hands to Thrawn's hair and grips it in his hands. Now that Eli was finally warmed up, Thrawn leaned forward and pecked Eli’s head before smoothly sliding his mouth around the rest of it. 

Eli had always imagined Thrawn to be cool due to the frigid tone of his skin, yet what he was experiencing now was warmer than he expected, much warmer. It made sense, being that Thrawn was from a colder planet and thus needed a higher body temperature, yet for some reason, it was completely unexpected for Eli, who clenched his hands into fists into Thrawn's hair. Thrawn doesn’t react to this, and instead starts to bob his head up and down Eli’s shaft with unexpected grace. Eli could hardly process it all, but he knew one thing: it was the best thing he had felt in his entire life. 

Eli was expecting Thrawn to be the savage one, the one driven with lust, yet it seemed their roles were reversed. Thrawn was the one keeping his cool, perhaps out of respect for Eli? Perhaps this was Thrawn's bizarre way of apologizing by letting Eli be the one to control him for once? Well, Eli certainly wasn’t in a position to refuse. After all, he did have some frustration he needed to work out.

Fists full of Thrawn's hair, Eli starts to take control, and begins to lightly thrust into Thrawn's mouth. Thrawn is taken off-balance at first, but quickly adjusts himself to accommodate for Eli’s new spunk. Eli’s moans are considerably louder now, yet they seem to be more fierce, and more full of control than before. His thrusts start getting quicker and more forceful! 

Eli begins to feel himself on the edge. His cock begins twitching, and he knows he can’t take much more! With a gasp, Eli thrusts deeply into Thrawn’s mouth and forces his load down Thrawn's throat! With little choice in the matter, the only thing Thrawn can do is to take it. He does with no resistance. After a few seconds, Eli slides his cock out of Thrawn, who gasps for air! Eli himself needs to catch his breath as well, and he slouches down, supporting himself with his knees. 

“Would you say that was… refreshing enough for you?” Thrawn asks in between breaths. 

Eli chuckles a little and looks up at Thrawn. “Not yet.” He murmurs. “I want to see you, all of you.” 

Thrawn nods his head in acknowledgement and flashes a smile. “I thought you would say that”. While Eli continues to catch his breath, Thrawn stands up and removes his uniform, revealing his azure body to Eli, who can only stare at it in awe.

“Well at least ya’ve been staying in shape.” Eli murmurs as he scans up and down Thrawn’s body from his maroon eyes to his sapphire tentacle cock.“You look… like art.” Eli says, the comparison being all too ironic.

“Oh no, I’m not worthy of such praise-” Thrawn begins to comment, but Eli slams him into an embrace and they begin to french each other, flowing their passions onto each other in a graceful show of lust and love! Eli continues to lean into Thrawn until the latter falls backwards, tripping on the bed! Thrawn lands with a loud “OOF” onto his back! Filled with desire, Eli runs his hands up and down Thrawn's chest before noticing that his cock is firm once again. He gulps and looks up at Thrawn. “You may proceed.” Thrawn smiles at Eli. Vanto looks down at Thrawn's waist and delicately holds Thrawn's tentacle in one of his hands, while the other grasps Thrawn's thigh.

“It’s only fair if I return the favor fer yer efforts before.” Eli smirks and begins to run his hand along the tentacle, resulting in a grunt from Thrawn. Turning his attention back to the inevitable, Eli places his tip onto Thrawn's hole, and with a bit of effort, presses it inside! Thrawn gasps, and Eli can feel Thrawn’s tentacle growing in his hand. Eli begins to slowly grind into Thrawn, both moaning with pleasure. Thrawn however, seems to be purring as well, especially when Eli pleasures his tentacle. 

As Eli becomes more accustomed to Thrawn, his thrusts start to gain some force behind them. Eli begins to curse under his breath as he rails into Thrawn, while also putting more and more effort into his stroking Thrawns ‘dick’. 

Once again, Eli feels himself close to finishing, yet instead of slowing down, he pounds into Thrawn even harder! Thawn begins to breathe even quicker, signaling to Eli that Thrawn was close as well. Eli shifts all his weight onto Thrawn as he cums inside him! As if on cue, Thrawn's tentacle begins to pump out blue, glowing goo onto both of them, as they both sigh in ecstasy! 

Eli pulls his cock out of Thrawn and falls onto the latter, completely wiped of all energy. They made a massive mess of the room, but he didn’t care. He was just happy that he was finally with Thrawn again. Eli’s cheeks warm up and he can’t stop himself from embracing Thrawn in a tender hug! 

“Thrawn, ya big fool…” Eli murmurs with a grin on his face. “You really can’t do anything right without me, can you?” 

“While I wouldn’t make such a blanket statement… I know that I don’t feel right without you..” Thrawn mutters.

“Then I’ll be here for you as long as you need me” Eli smiles.


End file.
